1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery discharging method, and especially relates to a battery discharging method for a battery of a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic apparatus such as smart phone, tablet computer, or notebook is equipped with an internal power source inside to be suitable for operating anytime. The internal power source is commonly realized by a battery. However, the stored energy in the battery is limited, so how to utilize the stored energy in the battery efficiently is a key challenge. A simpler method is to reduce unnecessary consumption of energy. For example, when a system is idle for a period of time, turning off some devices (such as monitor) without immediate use or stopping some applications can reduce energy consumption. This method is based on the status of the system, not the status of the battery itself. When the stored energy in the battery is very insufficient, if the system still operates at high speed, it is very possible to consume the stored energy out in a short time, even to unexpectedly shut down the system leading to data loss and damage to software and hardware. Furthermore, the battery has particular charging and recharging characteristic. In general, the most stored energy in the battery decreases for a period of time of use, leading to the inconformity of the labeled capability of stored energy in the battery of the system with the actual capability of stored energy in the battery. If the system still operates at high speed when the actual stored energy is almost insufficient, a user cannot be informed of the actual capability correctly so as to worsen the above problem. At present, a method of monitoring the stored energy in the battery for adjusting the throttle rate of the system clock is applied. This method can reduce the consumption of the stored energy in the battery, but the system still operates at high speed. Any high speed system consumes energy in a certain degree. When the stored energy is insufficient or the actual capability much differs from the predicted capability, the system security is still under the risk.